1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to internal combustion engines having at least one reciprocating piston within a cylinder, and more particularly to seals between the reciprocating piston and a cylinder wall.
2. Related Art
Typical internal combustion engines are provided with at least one piston body which reciprocates within a cylinder of an engine block. In general, each piston body includes a plurality of ring grooves, each of which receives and operably supports a piston ring. In operation, the piston rings remain in the ring grooves and travel with their respective piston bodies in a reciprocating motion within cylinders of an engine block. Among other things, the pistons rings function to seal combustion gasses in a combustion chamber above the piston body, to transfer heat from the piston body to the cylinder wall, to restrict the passage of oil from the crank case to the combustion chamber and to provide a generally uniform oil film on the cylinder wall. Such piston rings are typically biased with a spring force in a radially outward direction against the cylinder wall to establish the seal between the piston body and the cylinder wall.